Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 043
"The Dragon Awakens", known as "Miraculous Overlay! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on February 13, 2012, and in the United States on December 22, 2012. Summary Kite is about to receive 3000 points of damage from Trey's "Number", but Yuma uses his "Courageous Heart" Trap Card to save Kite at the cost of a big part of his own Life Points. Both Yuma and Astral are blown back. Quattro and Trey each have their own thoughts about Yuma's move, with Trey being impressed. Since the damage came from a Number, Astral's presence begins to flicker, but tells Yuma he's used to the way Yuma Duels and that it can't be helped, making Yuma grin, getting up. Kite asks him why did it, and doesn't show much sign of appreciation when Yuma tells him he wants to help bring Hart back. Kite ends his turn. Tori angrily says Kite should at least thank Yuma, but Orbital 7 asks her to forgive Kite, since he's quite desperate. Vetrix enters Hart's memories during his ritual, arriving at a time where Kite and Hart weren't involved with the "Numbers" yet. Kite caught a butterfly, and shows it to Hart. He watches at it as it's in a little cage, asking Kite is he can release it, since it would be sad if it had to be imprisoned. Kite says he's a very kind child, and Orbital, revealed to be with them, watches as the butterfly takes off. Vetrix then opens his eye in reality, stating he will take all of Hart's memories. Kite urges Trey to draw quickly, watching Hart squirm on the screen. Yuma calls Quattro names, also showing a dislike for Quattro's stalling. Trey asks his brother if he's overdoing it, but the latter reminds Trey of their own pain. Trey starts his turn. He uses his Numbers' powers again, by increasing its own ATK to 3200 with "Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet", this time damaging Yuma's Life Points, with Quattro commenting that the 'trash' Life Points will gone in no time now. "Machu Mech" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", whose ATK was depleted to zero, but Kite saves himself with his Trap card, "Battle Simulation", halving the ATK of both monsters and preventing them from being destroyed in battle, though the impact knocks Kite down, reducing his Life Points to 1600. Yuma runs over to Kite to see if he's okay, but Kite gets up, shouting he still has Life Points left. However, Quattro, not impressed, tells Kite off. Kite gets angry at Quattro, and Yuma tells him to calm down, which only angers Kite further, telling Yuma he doesn't know anything about how he feels. Yuma agrees but tells he won't accept those feelings and will help save Hart no matter what. He tells his philosophy on Dueling again; it's no tool for anger or revenge, and will show them his "kattobingu" spirit. Astral tells him to do his best, and Yuma draws "Monster Reborn", which lets him revive the earlier destroyed "Number 39: Utopia". Telling the brothers his monster's power doesn't end with this, Yuma and Astral perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray", stunning both Trey and Quattro, and making the watching Quinton think of something, when he says Yuma's last name, "Tsukumo." Kite remains unimpressed, having already seen Utopia Ray, and Tori gets excited about it. Trey remarks he has never heard of "Chaos Numbers" before, implying even the Vetrix Family doesn't know about them. Yuma uses the effect of "Utopia Ray", "Overlay Charge" effect which boosts its ATK to 3000, and lowers that of "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" to 500. Yuma then commands "Utopia Ray" to to attack "Giant Grinder" with "Rising Sun Chaos Slash", destroying "Giant Grinder". Quattro activates "Gimmick Box", preventing himself from taking damage. As a bonus, the "Gimmick Box" trap becomes a Level 8 monster on his field. Yuma ends his turn. Quattro comments to Yuma and Kite to think they can really beat him. As Quattro begins his turn and his crest glows, he draws and activates "Junk Puppet", targeting 1 "Gimmick Puppet" with 1000 ATK or less in his Graveyard and Special Summoning in Defense Position. Chains appear from the "Junk Puppet" card and dig into the ground, reviving "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll". Quattro overlays his 2 DARK monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings". Quattro then attacks Galaxy-Eyes and Kite shows true fear, thinking that he has failed to save Hart. Yuma springs into action once again, activating "Trap Reborn" and giving up his dwindling life points to remove from play "Battle Simulation" and activate it subsequently, dropping Kite's Life Points to a mere 100. A frustrated Quattro declares that their interference with his "fanservice" is completely unacceptable and activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" to ensure Kite and Yuma will lose at the end of the next turn, by destroying all of their monsters and inflicting damage equal to their ATK to their controllers. He laughs as "Galaxy-Eyes" and "Utopia Ray" are ensnared by red strings, while they bounce harmlessly off a shield when they try to attach to "Machu Mech". As Kite lies on the ground, not responding, Yuma urges him to get up for Hart's sake, desperately asking who would protect Hart from then on if he didn't. At this point, Kite begins to remember the day a tearful Hart was taken away from him, while Mr. Heartland tells him to work for Dr. Faker if he wants to see his brother again. An infuriated Kite, separated from Hart by many barred walls, tries to punch Mr. Heartland, only to realize it was a hologram talking to him. Mr. Heartland gave him a sinister smile before disappearing. Vetrix, meanwhile, is shocked when Hart appears before him, declaring the masked boy will no longer hurt the Tenjo brothers again. The chains restraining Hart and Vetrix disappear, and they drift slowly to the ground, alerting Quinton that something has happened to disrupt the ritual. Back at the Duel, a burst of red energy strikes Kite, imbuing his Extra Deck with a new power and causing him to glow red. He calls out to Astral for his help in defeating the Vetrix brothers and draws his next card. Yuma and Astral agree to help Kite with their monsters. Quattro tries to drive home the hopelessness of their situation, but Kite ignores him and activates, "Overlay Regen", attaching the top card of each players Deck as an Overlay Unit to a Xyz Monster they control, and then Tributes Yuma's monsters to summon "Photon Caesar", which possesses an effect allowing him to Xyz Summon a Rank 8 with 3 Xyz materials, including "Galaxy-Eyes". Forming a red and black spear in his hand, Kite declares "Overflowing galaxy, become the striking light, and show yourself. Descend, my very Soul! "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!!" All the combatants and observes are amazed by the evolved "Galaxy-Eyes", appearing with 4500 ATK. Kite proceeds to activate the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes," which, when using "Galaxy-Eyes," as Xyz Material, allows him to negate the effects of every other card on the field. Trey is shocked that Kite's monster can use its effect without using an Overlay Unit. Then Kite activates "Neo Galaxy-Eyes'" second effect, targeting both "Machu Mech" and "Puppet of Strings", and taking all their Overlay Units for "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" to increase its ATK by 500 points for each - to 6000. Kite attacks, destroying "Machu Mech" with "Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction," and wiping out Trey's life points. Quattro cries out to his brother in concern, but as the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes" lets it attack multiple times, Kite declares he hopes Quattro has said his prayers. Quattro turns to Kite furiously, but his retort is held back as he realizes that he's next. Kite declares the attack of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" again, and attacks with "Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction," destroying "Gimmick Puppet of Strings." The attack blasts Quattro back, and he screams as his Life Points decrease to 0. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo vs. Trey and Quattro Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Kite Trey has just activated the effect of "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech", which would inflict 3000 damage to Kite, but Yuma activates his face-down "Courageous Heart" to pay half his Life Points (Yuma: 2400 → 1200 LP) and negate the activation and effect of "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" until the end of this turn. Kite Sets a card. Turn 7: Trey Trey draws "Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet" and subsequently activates it to increase the ATK of all "Chronomaly" monsters he controls by 800 ("Chronomaly Machu Mech": 2400 → 3200 ATK). Trey then activates the effect of "Chronomaly Machu Mech" ("Chronomaly Machu Mech": 1 → 0 ORU) and inflicts the damage to Yuma (Yuma: 1200 → 400 LP). "Chronomaly Machu Mech" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Kite activates his face-down "Battle Simulation" to halve the ATK of both monsters ("Chronomaly Machu Mech": 3200 → 1600 ATK, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 0 → 0 ATK) and prevent both monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn (Kite: 3200 → 1600 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Battle Simulation" expires ("Chronomaly Machu Mech:" 1600 → 3200 ATK). Turn 8: Yuma Yuma draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to revive "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuma performs Chaos Xyz Evolution and overlays "Utopia" with itself in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray" ( 4/2500/2000; ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray" to detach "Utopia" ("Utopia Ray": 1 → 0 ORU) and increase the ATK of "Utopia Ray" by 500 as well as decrease the ATK of "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" by 1000 ("Utopia Ray": 2500 → 3000 ATK; "Giant Grinder": 1500 → 500 ATK). "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Giant Grinder", but Quattro activates his face-down "Gimmick Box" to reduce the battle damage he would take to 0 and Special Summon "Gimmick Box" as a monster in Attack Position with ATK equal to the damage he would have taken ( 8/2500/0). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 9: Quattro "]] Quattro draws "Junk Puppet" and subsequently activates it to revive "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" ( 8/0/0) in Attack Position (as "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" is a "Gimmick Puppet" that has at most 1000 ATK). Quattro then overlays "Gimmick Box" and "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" ( 8/3000/2000; ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" attacks "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", but Yuma activates his face-down "Trap Reborn" to target a Normal Trap Card in an opponent's Graveyard and activate its effect as if Yuma used it to by paying half his Life Points (Yuma: 400 → 200 LP). Per the rules of the Tag-Team Duel, Kite is considered an opponent as well as a partner, so Yuma activates the effect of "Battle Simulation" from Kite's Graveyard ("Gimmick Puppet of Strings": 3000 → 1500 ATK, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 0 → 0 ATK). Due to the effect of "Battle Simulation", "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is not destroyed (Kite: 1600 → 100 LP). At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Battle Simulation" expires ("Gimmick Puppet of Strings:" 1500 → 3000 ATK). Quattro activates the effect of "Gimmick Puppet of Strings", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Gimmick Puppet of Strings": 2 → 1 ORU) to place a String Counter on all other face-up monsters on the field. Quattro explains that during Kite's next End Phase, the third effect of "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" will destroy all monsters with String Counters and all players will take damage equal the ATK of the monsters they controlled that were destroyed (excluding "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" due to "Number Wall"). Turn 10: Kite "]] Kite draws "Overlay Regen" and subsequently activates it, forcing Trey, Yuma, and Quattro to take the top card of their Deck and attach it to all face-up Xyz Monsters they respectively control ("Chronomaly Machu Mech" and "Utopia Ray": 0 → 1 ORU, "Gimmick Puppet of Strings": 1 → 2 ORU). Kite then Tributes Yuma's "Utopia Ray" and "Damage Mage" in order to Tribute Summon "Photon Caesar" ( 8/2000/2800) in Attack Position.The written Japanese anime lore of "Photon World" indicates that it is a mandatory effect and thus should have activated here, which would have caused Yuma to lose. The effect of "Photon Caesar" allows it to be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. Kite overlays "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and "Photon Caesar" in order to Xyz Summon "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/4500/3000; ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Since "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" was used as an Overlay Unit for the Xyz Summon of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", Kite activates the first effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to negate the effects of all other face-up monsters on the field. Kite then activates the second effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to send all Overlay Units attached to other Xyz Monsters on the field to the Graveyard ("Chronomaly Machu Mech": 1 → 0 ORU, "Gimmick Puppet of Strings": 2 → 0 ORU), increase its ATK by 500 for each one ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 4500 → 6000 ATK), and allow it an additional attack this turn for each one by detaching an Overlay Unit ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 2 → 1 ORU). "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Chronomaly Machu Mech" (Trey: 2400 → 0 LP) and "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" (Quattro: 2400 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptions * The artwork and appearance of "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" is redesigned in the dub as this monster's coffin has been changed to a large present box, and its bandages, dress and face are no longer stained with blood. * The artwork of "Junk Puppet" has the coffins changed to a present boxes in the dub * The entire Summoning animation of "Dreary Doll" is cut from the dub. In fact, the monster itself isn't seen at all, with Quattro simply stating that he revived it. * The scene showing "Number C39: Utopia Ray" slicing "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet of Giant Grinder" in half is cut from the dub. * Most of the Summoning sequence of "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" is cut. * When "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" uses its effect, anonymous laughter is removed and replaced with Quattro laughing instead. * A close-up of Kite shouting "My Soul!" during the Summoning animation of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" is cut. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes